


I Need to Hear It

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Frotting, Just say you love him, Light Bondage, Light S&M, M/M, Rick finally trusts Morty, Rick/Morty - Freeform, What a baby, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick wants to try something a little different. Morty isn't so sure he likes it.Same universe from all my other fics. Another cutesy one, you know me.Part 2 of my fics. They're all in the same universe.





	1. You Want Me to Do What?

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from my first fic which oddly I haven't posted quite yet. I'm still editing it. Had a hard time writing a summary because of disassociation, which is cool, thanks brain. Enjoy, the second chapter is so cute. Someone help.

Rick woke with a gasp. He felt a little confused and went to sit up, making Morty flop over and fall onto his ass between his feet.

“Oww! Rriick..”  
The kid looked groggy and rubbed his butt.  
“Like you already don't do enough to my ass.”  
He mumbled wryly.

The old man breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to wake up, his hand in his hair.  
“Ahhh sorry Morty. W-what time is it?”

Morty looked sleepy and leaned his head against Rick's knee for a moment, after gathering himself he glanced up at the console.  
“T-two am. I think? Our time? I dunno anymore I-i can never sleep right. All this warping and traveling.”

“Our circadian rhythm i-is off, Morty. You're right, we've been doing too much woouuarping.”  
He ran a hand through his hair again, scratching his head. He stared down at Morty for a moment, blinking as he considered him.  
“Hey kid, y-ooouu wanna try something fun?”

Morty looked a little wary, squinting up at Rick as he slowly got back to his feet.  
“You meaaan.. You know, like-like uhhh..”

“Yeah, of course. When I ask if you wanna try something while we're floating in the middle of space, I don't mean going on a scary amusement park ride. Well I mean you could ride Rick's Fantastic Journey, Hahaaa!”

Morty's eyes widened just slightly and he nearly cringed at the lame 'joke'.  
“I gotta be honest Rick, I'm still pretty sore down th-”

Rick waved his hands.  
“No no nothing like that. You're gonna be doing stuff to me. Just do as I say alright?”

The boy looked at him apprehensively.  
“What d-do you want me to do?”

Rick was already busy unbuckling his belt. He slid it from around his waist and thrust it at Morty, who was watching him hesitantly, pushing it into his hands before removing his shirt.  
“I want you to tie this around my wrists. Tightly.”

“W-what? I, why, wait.”

“Cmoon at least I'm not fucking you, just do it.”  
Rick suppressed a blush as he turned and put his hands behind his back, pressing his wrists together. Why did he feel so vulnerable all of a sudden?

“Um.. O-okay, Rick..”  
Morty's tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he wrapped the man's wrists with the leather strap.

“No no no, not like that, tighter. I know you're not that strong but you're stronger than that, cmon.”

“U-uhm..”  
Biting his lip, Morty cinched the belt tighter on his wrists. He didn't wanna hurt Rick but... He tied it tighter all the same just as Rick requested. When he was through, he could see where his skin looked a bit red from where the leather strap pressed into it. 

Rick turned and squirmed experimentally before leaning back, his eyes looking a little glazed. He wanted this. He wanted it bad.  
"Perfect.. almost like you'd done this before.. But not good little Morty, no way.. Now get me out of these pants.”  
He pushed his hips forward, smirking.

Nervous sweat formed on Morty's brow. He was in charge of this situation wasn't he? Well sort of, he was still doing what Rick said but he was tied up. Looking down he could see that Rick was already half hard. He was getting off on this. The pain was really turning him on. His eyes flicked up to Rick's face. The old man was smirking, his lids lowered.

He pressed his groin up towards Morty's, unsure hand.  
“Well go on then, scaredy cat.”  
His voice was silky.

Morty felt himself get hard. He worked quickly to unzip Rick's pants and tug them and his underwear past his hips, letting his cock breathe.

“There, good. Now strip for me.”

“L-like a dance?”

“No, just take your clooouthes off.”

Morty was flushed as he pulled off his shirt and pants, slipping his undies down, even his socks and tossed them aside. The tip of his cock glistened where a bead of pre-cum was forming. He guessed he was enjoying how much Rick liked this.

“Now seduce me.”  
Rick's breathing was slightly unsteady.

Morty stared at him for a moment, his eyes still a bit wide. Slowly he crawled on top of Rick and nestled his groin against his. Rick's sizable cock pressed pleasantly against the underside of his balls, making the old man hum his hips lifting. Nervously, Morty leaned up and kissed softly at his neck. Rick closed his eyes and tilted his head to accommodate him. Morty pressed his hands to Rick's chest as he leaned against him. His little tongue came out to lick softly at the surprisingly smooth flesh. He closed his eyes and sucked lightly before kissing down to his collar bone. Rick was breathing faster now, his chest rising and falling more quickly.

“Harder..”  
He sighed, whispering.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Bite me, give me a hickey, don't be afraid to give me a bunch of em.”  
He sounded excited and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

Morty swallowed hard and leaned back in to give his neck an experimental bite, sinking his teeth into his flesh. Rick's breath hitched slightly.

“Keep going..”

Morty looked to see angry little red teeth marks where he'd bitten. He felt a bit shaken but fastened his mouth around his hot, irritated skin again, sucking roughly. Rick squirmed and let out a breath.

“More..”  
He sighed hungrily.

Morty sucked harder, making Rick breathe in again deeply. He began to get into it, biting and nipping at his increasingly sensitive flesh before sucking roughly. His hands were feeling and caressing down his shoulders now. Rick was breathing hard. He squirmed again and Morty could feel his cock twitch against his balls. He sucked in a quick breath, biting suddenly harder, making Rick gasp softly and let out a strangled little cry. He knew he must be leaving big, purple hickeys on Rick's neck now. 

“Good.. Now pinch my nipples, don't be gentle.”  
Rick grunted, sounding more desperate.

“U-uh um..”

“Let's go, Morty.”  
His voice was suddenly impatient, asshole Rick again.

“Okay!”  
Biting his lip, Morty slipped his hands from Rick's shoulders, looking down at his chest. He gave one of his nipples a hard tweak. Rick gasped, his mouth parting.

“Don't stop..”  
His chest heaved softly, his eyes glazed over.

“Rick I don't wanna hurt you. I don't like this.”

Rick slumped dramatically and shifted, the spell breaking.  
“Morty look how-how hard my dick Is. Does it really look like the pain I'm feeling is making me u-upset or something? Because if it does the-then you're even dumber than I thought. Just do it, cmooon.. Get me off, baby..”  
His voice was low and coaxing at this last part. He smirked again.

Morty nodded and looked determined, his brow hardening as he twisted both of Rick's nipples roughly.

The effect was immediate. Rick's hips lifted and he let out a little cry of pain, his eyes squeezing shut.  
“Agh! Hahaaa.. mmm yeah, like thaat..”

Rick's hips gave a little thrust, making Morty let out a little squeak.  
Morty had seen enough porn to know what Rick was after now, though he still wasn't keen on doing it. He began tweaking, pinching and flicking Rick's nipples, fastening his mouth on his neck again, biting.

Rick let out a long sigh that ended in a quiet moan, his hips were lifting of their own accord now, beginning a rhythm.

Morty could feel his heart beating harder. He pulled away to look at him. 

The old man was flushed with his eyes closed and his chest heaving, his legs spread sluttily beneath Morty's hips. After a moment Rick opened his eyes, looking irritated. He blushed when he saw the look of amazement on Morty's face.  
“What? Yo-you gonna take a picture or something? Get on with it.”

Morty looked at him critically, squinting as he held back a grin.  
“You like this. You really, really like this. You're totally getting off on this. This isn't like before when you were fucking me. Th-this is different.”

Rick looked away. He was embarrassed. His flush deepened.  
“Yeah, so? I thought you wanted to get me off. Who gives a shit how, I thought you wanted to help me with this. Like t-to please me or whatever..”  
He said it casually and quickly as he continued to not make eye contact. Though it was obvious that he was showing a more vulnerable side to Morty.

He smirked.  
“I like it.”

“What?”  
Rick was looking at him again.

“I like that you trust me. And I like that you're getting off because it's me doing this. Me, Morty.”

“W-what are you talking about? You think I'm getting off b-because it's you? Wow you really have gotten a big head. Shoulda never foooucked you in the first place.”

“You trust me to let me do this and you want to feel vulnerable to me. You want me to dominate you. I know you could get out of this a hundred ways but you're not even thinking about that are you? You always have an escape plan but you're not even worried about it right now. You don't want that.”

Rick looked caught off guard. His words were hasty:  
“What ARE you talking about? Don't you know who I am? This is Rick. I'm a sick fuck. This is nothing compared to the shit I do all the time to be honest. So I like my nipples played with and my neck bit. Ever heard of S&M, Morty? You're gonna make me lose my boner, now just get back to what you were doing already so I can cum.”

“Say you like it.”

“What?!”  
Rick's eyes widened in warning, anger encroaching on his features.

Morty wasn't scared at all. He could see right through Rick this time.  
“Say you love what I'm doing to you right now.”

“No way I'm ju-just showing you another way you can help me get off! I don't love this. What am I your fucking girlfriend?!”

“Well I mean-”

“Oh my god, are you serious right now? Forget it! Forget all of this. You think I like this just because it's YOU?”

Morty ignored his attempt to de-rail the real issue.  
“I just want to hear you say you're enjoying this as much as I am! I already know you are but I wanna hear it!”

Rick stared at him, his jaw clenching, his eyes hard and unyielding. Morty stared back, mirroring his expression, his eye contact unwavering. After a long minute Rick looked away stubbornly, his mouth a thin line. He mumbled something, still flushed a deep red.

“What was that?”  
Morty's tone was haughty now. He was really pushing his luck but somehow he knew Rick would let him. He wasn't sure how he knew.

“I said I-I like it alright?!”

“What do you like?”  
He was gonna pay for this later.

“This, whatever this is that we-we have. It gets me off. Obviously.”  
He rolled his eyes, growing a touch redder if possible.

“Tell me you want me to keep going.”  
Morty's arms were crossed and he knew he was just being selfish at this point but he didn't care. After all the shit Rick had put him through he deserved it. Rick was in a rare mood and he was going to push his buttons.

“Of course I want you-”  
Rick sounded exasperated now.

“Tell me it, Rick!”

The old man let out a defeated sigh and looked at him impudently.  
“Alright. I want you to bite me. I want you to hurt me. And fucking love it. So just.. please keep going. I-i want it.”

He could feel Rick's cock twitching beneath him. So even old Rick wanted to relinquish control sometimes. He guessed everyone did even if it was just once in a while.  
“See was that so hard?”

The older man pretended he hadn't heard him and looked away. Morty seized the opportunity and bit down hard on his exposed neck, he tasted blood.

Rick squealed quietly, his hips thrusting up as his body tensed.  
"Shhit.. God dammit you-you little fucker.. You little shit!”  
Rick's voice broke. He was panting harder than ever and grunted as he shifted under Morty.

The boy was panting himself now as he leaned back to look at his handy-work, wiping his mouth of the metallic-flavored liquid. A bit of blood oozed from the teeth marks on Rick's neck and Rick was looking anywhere but at Morty now, his mouth pursed in frustration, like a child. He was silent though.

Morty's felt a shock of pleasure run through his abdomen and down through his cock. He wasn't sure why. He leaned in again and sucked roughly at the spot where he'd bit him. It tasted coppery and made his stomach churn. But Rick let out a moan and lifted his hips again, breathing in deep. The kid gave one of his nipples a cruel twist and Rick let out a blissful sigh. His hips were twitching in a little rhythm now.

“Don't stop.. Just like that. Be rough with me.”  
Rick's voice was weak but insistent.

Morty felt another thrill of nerves and gave both of Rick's nipples a hard squeeze, digging in his nails. Rick shuddered, he was breathing a bit raggedly now. He leaned his cheek against Morty's, which made the boy's cock twitch. He suddenly wished Rick's hands were free, wished they were on him. In response he bit and nipped at his neck again, pinching his skin harshly with his teeth. Rick's chest heaved as he breathed unevenly in gasps. He moaned again, a little louder this time.

“I'm gonna cummm, Morty..”  
He mumbled, unable to hide the affection in his voice.

Morty couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from his neck for a moment, sighed loudly and muttered back.  
“Please do it... I want it.. I want it so much, Rick..”

Rick groaned lustfully and squirmed hard beneath him. He was making a drippy mess on his own stomach from the teasing, not having anything to put his dick in was making him even more crazy. He could do nothing about it. He could do nothing about anything in this situation. He was powerless. Powerless at the hands of his Morty. It made him feel dizzy with pleasure. After a particularly hard pinch to his nipples, he let out something between a wheeze and whine, gasping for breath as he shot cum all over his and Morty's chests his cock tensing as he came hard. He shuddered, gasping again and again, moaning, his orgasm lasting surprisingly long.  
“M-mortyy..”  
He groaned.

Morty let out a moan as he heard Rick call his name, felt his cock strain and twitch against his own and his balls. Unable to help himself, he pressed a string of kisses all the way up and down his collar bone. He could feel Rick nuzzle the side of his head, hear him panting in his ear. He shivered hard.

After catching his breath for a few moments, he squirmed again.  
“Get this belt off me. Just cut it off. There's a knife in my pocket.”  
Rick's voice was strained.

With fumbling fingers, Morty did what he said, freeing his hands as quickly as he could, not sure why he was rushing. Rick's hands were next to useless after the circulation being cut off for so long. Morty expected something bad. He expected Rick to punch him or pin him down or shake him or-or something. But before he knew it he was pulled into a tight hug, being pressed close to Rick's thin, still heaving chest. He didn't say anything, just held him there. Rick was trembling slightly...

Morty leaned his cheek against his shoulder, closing his eyes. For some reason he was crying. He wanted to tell him he loved him, but he got the idea that Rick would fucking hate that. There were some things he would never bring up or mention to Rick. This would definitely be one of them.


	2. More Than You Know

Rick held him for a long time. Morty almost fell asleep until he felt the scientist shifting beneath him, making him sit up. There was a sticky mess between them, courtesy of Rick himself. He blinked owlishly at the old man. But he wasn't looking back at Morty, he was looking down between his legs. Before he knew it, he felt skilled fingers caress him, making his ass and thighs clench.  
“A-ah.. R-rick are you?..”  
He felt Rick's forehead press to his, his body twitched again as his dick was kneaded slickly. Rick was touching him and he was using his own cum as lube.  
Morty moaned softly and closed his eyes, relaxing. Than he felt Rick shift again, than a new sensation, something being pressed pleasantly against his cock, it was throbbing. He opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing Rick's member pressed against his. Rick grabbed them both in one slender, practiced hand and squeezed, letting out a sigh, a groan hiding at the tail-end of the breath.  
The boy fought to keep his eyes from closing in bliss, he was panting already as he watched.  
“R-rick..”

Rick hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then pleasure shot up through the kid's stomach as Rick was stroking them again. Both of them. Together. His hand was on Morty's shoulder, holding them steady. He could hear his breathing picking up. It made him whimper, overwhelmed by the sudden and intense intimacy.  
“Oh my god Rick, yes...”

He heard the old man sigh deeply and suddenly he gasped again, feeling him give both of them an affectionate squeeze.  
“Hooly shit, Rick..”  
He wouldn't last long like this. His hips were twitching now. He didn't want it to end. They were both panting now, Rick's hips were rolling in rhythm with his stroking.  
“S-slow down.. nngh.. You're gonna make me cum..”

Letting out a deep breath, Rick slowed, easing his grip. He squeezed them slowly, pressing them together as he stroked.  
Morty opened his eyes and looked down.  
“Fffuck..”  
He saw both of them were slick with pre-cum, his cock looking a bit dwarfed by Rick's, his practiced hand squeezing and rubbing both of them slowly. He felt his cock twitch again hard at the sight.  
“Rick.. This is so fucking hot..”  
He panted. 

Rick was nodding.“Mhmm..”  
Came back the response, content and blissful.

They both panted, the only other noises being soft, lewd ones, slippery little sounds. Morty let his hands drift to Rick's abdomen, caressing affectionately, brushing his fingers over his skin. Rick rewarded him with a hum of pleasure that crept up his spine, making the boy hold back a shiver.

They stayed like this for a minute or two, Rick working away at them, pushing both of them closer to their orgasms. The panting was punctuated by quiet moans and groans that grew slowly more desperate. Morty was lost in what he was feeling, his pleasure heightened by the fact that he knew Rick was enjoying himself just as much as he was. His eyes flicked up to Rick's face. He could tell the old man was holding himself back. Sudden inspiration hit him and he reached down between them to rest his hand over Rick's busy one, giving a loving squeeze.

This made the old man open his eyes blearily to meet his gaze, making Morty look away immediately. He considered him for a moment and let out a tiny, satisfied chuckle before closing his eyes once again.  
“Hmmm.. You really like this, don't you? This-nn close and cuddly shit. Aagh..”

“Y-yeahh.. I mean yes.. I mean..”  
Morty moaned and closed his eyes, avoiding his gaze. The kid had an embarrassment kink, it was obvious. He'd have to remember that for later. 

“Hey..”

Morty forced his eyes open.

“I w-wouldn't b-”   
A groan tore from him and he couldn't hold it in. Morty shuddered hard, leaning his cheek to Rick's shoulder. The older man tried to regain what little composure he had but his pace didn't slow.   
“I wouldn't be.. doing this i-if I didn't want to, you little squirt..”

Morty leaned harder against his shoulder, his voice dripping with affection as he muttered his name dreamily. It was kind of lame but Rick let it go.

Despite himself he smirked and sped up his pace a little more. He was rewarded with a loud groan from Morty and had to hold one back himself. With a sharp intake of breath, he reached up with his free hand and cupped Morty's soft cheek, brushing his thumb over the pale, smooth skin. Those large doe eyes opened again to stare at him, not really seeing. Rick let out a stuttered sigh as he continued to caress his cheek, appreciating his expression.  
“Ready to cum with me, little buddy?”  
He mumbled suddenly, his voice gentle, “Can't take much more of this.. you're drivin me nuts..”

“I don't want it to stop..”  
The kid muttered back thickly.

“Don't worry, we'll do it again soon, sweetie..”

Morty moaned in need.  
“Then yes.. God yes..”

Rick shifted slightly.  
“Hold my hips, baby.. Move with me..”  
His voice was gentle but still dominant.

Morty did what he asked, giving them a squeeze, a thrill running through him at those words. He didn't know how but suddenly the stroking became MUCH more pleasurable, making him let out a whimper.  
“Ffffuck Rick..”

He heard an uncharacteristically lustful moan in return. Rick's hips were rolling again, more heavily this time. Morty tried to keep up, the feeling of his cock slipping against Rick's making him buzz, like a muted version of pins and needles in his thighs and abdomen.

The both of them panted faster. Morty felt like he was gonna lose his mind from how good this felt. He gave Rick's hips a squeeze, whimpering.  
“F-fuck us Rick..”  
His voice was barely above a whisper.

Rick let out a startled cry, still not quite used to hearing the boy say such things.  
“Mmph... Yesss.. Ohh.. My Morty..”  
His voice was strained with pleasure.

“Hoohhh Riiick.. Hhahh..”  
They were both leaning into each other now, eyes closed tight. Morty was shaking and whimpering with each breath from the mind-blowing pleasure. It wasn't that the sensation was the best he'd ever felt, but the intimacy, the closeness, it was making him tip over the edge sharply.

Morty was dimly aware of kisses peppering his face and neck as he teetered toward his orgasm.  
“Cum with me, sweetie...”  
Rick's voice was just above a whisper, dripping with yearning and affection.

Morty's breath caught in his throat as he spurted hard, expecting it to hit Rick, instead he felt the wet heat spill over and down his length, making him gasp. He forced his eyes open and saw that Rick had his other hand over his cock, trapping his cum against both of them, forcing him to essentially cum on them. He let out a surprised whimper, another hard shot, slipping down between their cocks. Than he felt his cock pressed against his stomach and warmth splatter over it as Rick came on his dick, groaning loudly and panting. Another kiss was pressed to his forehead. He let out a strangled cry, more of a sob really. His member twitching hard again, throbbing as his cock forced out another few shots.

“J-jesus Morty... Good boy.. That's my boy.. Let it all out.. fuck yes.”  
Rick moaned distantly.

Morty let out a long whimper, his cock still throbbing so hard it hurt, overstimulated, painful from such a forceful ejaculation. His head fell against his collar bone, making Rick hiss in pleasure. There were still hickeys, bite marks and little cuts all up and down his neck. Morty's doing. He'd forgotten. He nuzzled purposefully at the bruised, abused flesh. Making the old man grunt appreciatively. They both caught their breath.  
Rick than wiped his hand on his discarded lab coat and slid his damp hand up Morty's chest, cupping his neck. Morty opened his eyes. Rick was looking at him lovingly.

“You're a little firecracker you know that?”

Morty looked at him with a shy smile.  
“But that's good r-right?”

Rick rolled his eyes and smiled back.  
“Uhhh YEAH. It isn't that often that I can have that kind of genital explosion. That kind of thing usually requires other Ricks.”

Morty looked horrified.  
“Ewww.”

“Oh get over yourself, Morty. If you could fuck yourself you would too.”

“No I wouldn't! That's fucking sick!”

“Oh and fucking your grandpa is somehow LESS reprehensible right?”

“Rick!”

“Alright alright enough semantics. Let's get cleaned up.”

But before Morty got a chance to move, Rick hugged him tight, inadvertently pressing their quickly cooling shared mess against their stomachs.

“Dammit Rick.”  
He hugged him back as tight as he could, shivering as he remembered, even felt those little kisses on his face and neck like they were still happening; could hear Rick's soft panting and groaning in his ear. Those groans holding back sweet nothings that might come later, hell they might never come; he almost could hear his name on Rick's lips. He swallowed hard to hold back tears and buried his face in the old man's neck again.


End file.
